The present invention relates to a protective cap which can be placed over a stove knob to prevent toddlers or small children from turning on ovens, burners or opening gas lines on gas stoves.
One of the most dangerous areas for children in the home is the kitchen, especially the stove. Children observe their parents turning and operating stove knobs and waste no time in trying to do so themselves, despite parental vigilance. These dangers can be prevented by interrupting the rotation of the control knobs on the front of the stove or oven.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a removable device that covers a stove knob to prevent children from engaging or turning the knob. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a removable device that covers a stove knob that is adjustable so as to fit the wide range of sizes of stove knobs available on the market today.